1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image communication method and an image processing method which perform a predetermined conversion process to an input image and then output the conversion-processed image, and to programs which execute those methods.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus which has various image input/output functions such as a scanner function, a printer function, a copying function, a fax function and the like is known. Moreover, an image processing system in which such an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus of another kind, and a host computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the like are connected to others through a network is known. In such an image processing system, an image input by the image input function of one image processing apparatus can be output to another apparatus on this system. Further, when the image is output, the image to be output is subjected to an image conversion process by using an image conversion function provided in the image processing apparatus, and then the image obtained by the image conversion process can be output.
As an example of the image processing apparatus, a digital multifunctional device (simply called a “multifunctional device” hereinafter) is given. Here, the multifunctional device has a function to transmit or print an image obtained by reading an original with a scanner or an image externally received. When the multifunctional device executes this function, the original image is subjected to the conversion process by using the image conversion function, and then the image obtained by the conversion process can be transmitted or printed.
The above operation is controlled by a controller of the multifunctional device. For example, when the above image transmission is performed, a CPU (central processing unit) provided in the controller executes a transmission application. Further, when the above printing is performed, the CPU executes a copying (printing) application.
Moreover, when a document read by the scanner is transmitted, the CPU performs a conversion process concerning the number of pixels, resolution, a direction and the like on the read document, whereby the image suitable for a transmission destination can be transmitted. At this time, the CPU executes the transmission application and controls the scanner, a hard disk, a transmission I/F (interface) and the like. Meanwhile, the CPU controls the conversion process by using image processing hardware, a memory and the like. This conversion process is performed with respect to each page, and the image of the page which has been transmitted and is thus no longer necessary is cancelled from the disk.
In recent years, a digital multifunctional device which includes plural transmission applications has been proposed. In this digital multifunctional device, each transmission application performs an image conversion process, with respect to each page, on an image to be transmitted, and then performs the transmission of the processed image. For example, one transmission application may perform the image transmission by electronic mail, and another transmission application may perform file transfer on the basis of the standard file transfer protocol (FTP).
However, when one image is transmitted by using plural transmission applications, there is a case where an identical image conversion process is to be performed on the one image and the processed image is transmitted in accordance with a combination of these transmission applications, for example, a case where the identical former image is transmitted to plural destinations respectively by using several different transmission applications. Here, each transmission application performs the image conversion process, the transmission of the converted image, and the cancellation of the unnecessary image independently of the other transmission applications. For this reason, even if the identical former image is transmitted to plural destinations by means of plural transmission applications, each transmission application performs the same image conversion on all the pages of the identical former image. This means that the same image conversion process is redundantly performed plural times, resulting in the wasteful use of CPU resources.